


Pegasus Games

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [8]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, Ultramarine Blue."</p><p>This is what a cranky Evan can do with his all-encompassing knowledge of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus Games

“Ultramarine blue,” Evan said promptly.  
  
The pretty little botanist nodded, committed that to memory, and skittered away, probably to see if she could find some kind of native Pegasus flower that came something close to that color. The seas of Lantea could be that color on a deep, moonlit night.  
  
It was a game Evan liked to play with the newest wave of Expedition members, especially the young ones who were wide-eyed and not jaded to the way of space and stargates, who were in awe of the legends of John Sheppard and Rodney McKay. For some stupid reason (or perhaps because Evan, as the central hub of all knowledge on Atlantis, mundane or otherwise, could disseminate misinformation as well as he could gather it), all of the new kids who had crushes on Sheppard thought the best token of affection they could give him would be flowers that matched the color of his eyes.  
  
So whenever they asked Evan what color his eyes were, he had a different answer. Welsh Country Slate. Moss Green. Peridot. Amber. Sienna. Umber. Aquamarine. Cerulean. Grey. Grey-blue. Grey-green. Hazel.  
  
In Evan’s defense, Sheppard’s eyes were all those colors and more, depending on what light you caught him in.  
  
Whenever one of McKay’s admirers came calling, though, Evan told them the truth: the best way to woo Rodney McKay was with food, and his most coveted, delicious treasure was Red Bean candy, the Japanese kind. See, McKay had a vicious allergy to anything citrus, so giving him lemon- or orange-flavored anything would be seen as a death threat.  
  
What Evan didn’t tell any of the little science fangirls, what he let them figure out for themselves, was that the only person on Atlantis with a hook up for those Red Bean candies (besides Evan himself) was Dr. Kusanagi. She’d taken judo in high school, and she’d defend her candy stash to the death. Evan soothed Kusanagi’s ruffled feathers after a week fending off would-be thieves by giving her the newest episodes of Bleach. McKay was irritated that so many people were giving Sheppard flowers (but of course no one could know why he was irritated), and Sheppard had several emergency command meetings with Weir and Carson about whether his vampire thrall was somehow out of control.  
  
And Evan, he kept naming colors.


End file.
